A CT or Computed Tomography scanning system can be used for many applications including imaging of the human anatomy in a medical imaging system as well as for baggage/container images in a security/inspection system. To form one frame of a CT image of a patent, for example, a scanner acquires roughly 1000 sequential X-ray exposures, each with 0.5 ms to 1 ms of exposure time. The X-ray transmission flux is measured at each of those 1000 exposures. The processed transmission flux measurements are then used to reconstruct an image which reveals the anatomical structures in a slice taken through the patient from the patient. There are artifacts associated with the detectors delays response from the current exposure and the decay responses of previous exposures, which leads to blurring of the acquired image. For helical scanning in which the object being scanned is moved there are additional artifacts associated with motion of the object which leads to blurring in an axial direction. Thus, a continuing need exists for improvements in CT scanning systems.